


Yellow

by AliceSmiler



Series: Supercorp-Tober 2019 [11]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Supercorptober2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 12:21:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20994725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceSmiler/pseuds/AliceSmiler
Summary: Lena keeps buying gifts to Kara. Kara doesn’t know why.





	Yellow

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: You are about to read a fic that Batsy did not help me edit. I wrote this a bit too late, therefore my beta for this fic is Grammarly. I am sorry :( But I hope you will enjoy it anyway ❤️❤️❤️

Lena opened the apartment door and entered holding a bouquet with yellow tulips “Kara?” she called out. She heard footsteps coming from the bathroom and the blond appeared in front of her with a smile.

“Hey!” Kara said while drying her hair with a towel. She paused when she saw the flowers Lena was holding. “Are we celebrating something…?”

Lena chuckled at Kara’s worried face “No sweetie. I just saw these beautiful tulips and thought you might like them” Lena said and kissed Kara.

The blonde blushes and walked to the kitchen to find a vase. It was a girls night and they were waiting for Alex to show up.

* * *

“Come on Alex, help meeee” Kara begged her sister who was sitting on the couch, drinking beer.

Alex sighed and looked at Kara “I don’t know how Kara. I mean there is no reason behind the fact that Lena keeps buying you gifts other than she’s trying to spoil you” she stated and took another sip from her beer.

For the past month, Lena bought her a gift every single day. It started with the bouquet of yellow tulips. The next day she bought Kara a notepad for her notes, then she bought Kara a yellow dress and yesterday Lena gave her a black mug that when you pour something hot in it turned yellow and said ‘Sunshine’ on it.

When Kara went over to Lena’s apartment today she thought maybe her girlfriend wouldn’t give her a gift. But no, Lena did buy her something. When the two women got into the bath to relax, Lena reached over and took a box out of nowhere. Opening it she placed the different size of yellow rubber ducks on the water. Kara laughed she may or may not play with them a bit.

“I don’t know what to do, Alex” Kara said and started pacing.

Alex sighed and turned to her sister “Okay. What did Lena buy you? List everything” 

Kara started telling Alex while writing them down as well.

-Yellow Tulips bouquet

-A notepad

-Yellow Dress

-Yellow Sunglasses

-Yellow bag

-Yellow sneakers

-Yellow candles

-Yell-

“Wait wait wait” Kara said, not even halfway through the list and closed her notepad showing the yellow cover. It was the one Lena gifted to her. “Why does Lena buy me yellow stuff?”

Alex took a deep breath and pitch her nose. “Kara, how have you been answering your phone for the past month?” the red-head asked.

At Kara’s confused look she continued “You’ve been answering your phone with ‘yellow’. I told you it’s _annoying_.”

The reporter tried to remember the first time she answered the phone like that to Lena.

**~~ FLASHBACK ~~**

Kara and Alex were having lunch at Noonan’s when Kara got a phone call. The blond started singing along while searching in her bag for the device.

“Who’s that?” Alex asked while pointing at Kara’s phone with a fry when the blond managed to find it.

“Yellow?” Kara answered the phone with a smile.

There was a pause before Lena spoke _“Hi darling. My meeting ended early so I’m free for lunch if you want to come over. Unless you already ate”_

“Oh no. I was about to take my lunch break” Kara answer with a huge smile, ignoring her sister's curious face.

_“Great! I order us food and soon it will be here. I will be waiting for you”_ Kara heard Lena say and blushed at the kissing sound her girlfriend made.

Kara put her phone down on the table and tried to finish her lunch as fast as possible. A fry hit her on her forehead and she looked back at her sister.

“Who was _that_?” Alex asked.

“Lena-”

“Why do you have an Eminem song for Lena?” Alex asked not knowing why Kara would choose ‘Without me’ for Lena's ringtone. She would expect her to have ‘A whole new world’ instead since Kara wanted to fly Lena all over the world.

“She likes Eminem” she said, finishing her lunch and picking up her stuff.

Alex pause “Where are you going?” 

“Lena ordered lunch for us” Kara said and stood up walking to her sister and giving her a side hug.

“But you just ate…” Alex looked at her sister who rolls her eyes “Do you even have time to go to L-Corp and have a second lunch?” 

“I’m a reporter. I can say I was out following a lead. See you tonight” Kara said and walked out of the restaurant in a hurry. 

That night Lena brought Red Wine and a lemon pie for girls night.

**~~ FLASHBACK END ~~**

Kara picked up her phone and called Lena. Her girlfriend answered immediately.

_ “Hello, darlin-” _

“Have you been buying me yellow stuff because I answered the phone with a ‘yellow’ that one time?” Kara asked with a serious tone.

Alex could hear Lena’s laugh and she tried to stifle her own one. Kara gasped “Lena_aaaaaaa_”.

_“Darling, it's not my fault. I just bought you something yellow every day you answer your phone that way. I thought it was funny and so did Alex”_ Lena said with an innocent voice.

Kara glared at her sister before asking “So you bought me something today as well?”

_“Yes. Want a hint?”_

Kara sighed and pitch the bridge of her nose “Sure”

_“Well, it’s yellow, of course, around six inches long and I believe you are going to love it”_ Lena declared and Kara blushed and looked at her sister. The agent was drinking her beer and watching TV without knowing what was about to happen when Lena arrived. Lena’s voice brought Kara back to reality _“I will be there in ten”_ she said and hung up.

Kara paused for a long time before looking back at her sister “You need to _leave_” she said and Alex looked at her with furrowed eyebrows.

“What? Wh-”

“Lena is on her way here and _you_ need to _leave_” Kara said and helped her sister get up from the couch. She walked her sister out of the apartment and when the agent was gone she speed cleaned her apartment and change the sheets. Just for the joke, Kara wore her yellow dress and sneakers waiting for Lena to show up.

A few minutes passed and there was a knock on her door. The blond hurried and open the door with a smile which got wider when she saw her girlfriend. Lena leaned in and kissed her before pushing her inside. She freed herself from Kara and called someone behind her “Okay, you can come in”

A man showed up out of nowhere carrying a box inside the apartment. Kara was looking at him confused but didn’t ask what was in the box before he left.

“What’s in the box?” the reporter asked and walked closer to it with Lena. Her girlfriend removed the top and revealed Kara’s gift.

Kara’s jaw dropped when she looked at the Yellow sea… of bananas.

Lena’s loud laughed made her blush. “Oh, honey. Did you expect anything else?” the CEO asked with a smirk. 

Kara cleared her throat before answering “Nope. It’s exactly what I was expecting”

“Mhmm. If you say so. Anyway, I will go take a quick shower while you set up the TV for movie night” the raven-haired woman said and kissed Kara blushing cheek before walking away.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Kara ate all the bananas, not wanting them to go to waste. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt from Batsy because I had a writer's block today. Not sure if it was the word ‘Yellow’ or the fact I’m sick. I miss breathing through my nose...
> 
> Glasses Update (If anyone cares): Tried them on today and I can see in HD again, yeee \\(^w^)/ but the arms of my glasses are too tight (even though I already went back to the store to loosen them up a bit). Missing my old glasses...
> 
> Thank you to my Creative Director, Editor, Descriptor of Ornate Gowns and Resident Fancy ash Demon, Batsy 🖤 🦇  
aka MoltenGalaxies 
> 
> My Tumblr: https://smilerthesupergirl.tumblr.com/  
Batsy’s Tumblr: https://moltengalaxies.tumblr.com/
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter ^ω^


End file.
